


Father's Day

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cubs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The packs celebrate the fathers in the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Betsie here with the connecting drabble.

_**June 15, kitchen at Hale Manor,** _

_**  
**_After the near fiasco of the breakfast attempt, the teens had mutually decided to supervise the cubs from now on. Of this moment, the teens were in the kitchen helping the cubs make breakfast. Jace and Tony took over the stove/oven to cook eggs, hash browns, biscuits and bacon. While Piper supervised Selene and Luna as they helped measure and mix the ingredients for making blue-berry, chocolate-chip and plain pancakes. Reyna brewed coffee, and prepared toast. Meanwhile Rukia had the refrigerator open, and was searching for the ingredients with help from the four toddlers.

"Vhat about this?" James held up a box of blueberries to show to the redhead. 

"And this?" Laura had found the butter packs. Scarlet was tugging at a round watermelon.

"Vant that!" the toddler said. 

"Baww?" Malia poked at the green fruit curiously. The youngest cub had never seen the strange green ball with lines before.

"Don't mess with that!" Tony warned, having seen the spectacle. James laughed at his sisters. Rukia reached over to retrieve the watermelon and carry it to the counter. Where Reyna was putting the toast on a plate. 

"Can we have watermelon too?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, Dad would love fresh fruit" Reyna smiled as she took out a board and a big knife and started to cut the watermelon.

"Yay!" Scarlet cheered. Rukia turned back to the twins and looked at the ingredients.

"Yes we definitely need them, give them to Piper," she answered. The twins went over to Piper. Meanwhile upstairs, down the hall Derek and Stiles were sleeping soundly. After hearing the faint sizzle of bacon, Derek woke up first. Stiles moved a bit, after a moment of missing his personal heater, he opened his eyes.

"Sleepy time, I miss my security blanket" he mumbled groggily.

"And I thought you loved me for my personality?" Derek gasped, faking offense.

"You know that I love you, but it's nap time now," Stiles said to his mate, as he tugged on Derek's arm.  Derek grumbled and laid back down. He drifted off to the sound of his mate's even breathing. The smell of pancakes hit him, but he ignored it. 

 

_Gallagher-Hale household,_

_  
_Malachi was helping Tommy and Maria wrap their gifts for parents and grandfather.

"Vill Papa, Daddy and Grandpa like them?" Tommy asked.

"Papa! Dada! Grampa!" Maria squealed as she clapped her hands. 

"They'll definitely like them," Malachi grinned.

"Goody!" Tommy bounced around. Maria giggled, then looked around, searching for her usual playmates.

"Lia? Kewin?" she asked.

"They're not here, but you'll see them," the teenager answered the young girl. He helped Tommy put a bow on the present then went looking for a hiding spot. 

 

_McCall-Lahey household,_

_  
_Scott and the teens were busy in the kitchen, at the moment. So Isaac and Akemi were going through their movie collection looking for a movie to pick out. Curious George was definitely out. So Akemi got out the Sesame Street dvds.

"Which one do you prefer? Follow that Bird, Big Bird in Japan or Big Bird in China?" she asked.

"Birdie!" Diana squealed.

"That," Cassy grabbed the 'Big Bird in Japan' dvd.

"I vant adventuwe," Cam pouted.

"Pwease," Kevin pouted, Isaac shook his head. Cam was exactly like his brother. He was true to his namesake. Meanwhile, the ghosts watched, Kushina was glaring daggers at Cam's uncle. 

"He's just like you!" the teenager hissed at the unrepentant teen. Camden shrugged.

"It's not my fault, my nephew inherited my genes," he was undaunted. 

"Be glad the cubs cannot see us, the last thing their parents need is for our little cousin and his best friend to meet the twins," Nagato commented. Everyone groaned as they shuddered. 

"Don't remind us! I doubt their future teachers will appreciate their classrooms being booby-trapped and such!" Matt shivered, having met the twin terrors. 

"Booby traps?" Isaac asked. 

"You definitely don't want to know," Matt told his childhood friend.

"The twins turned _imoto_ in a prankster," Kushina fumed, she had been far from amused when her baby sister had turned the council headquarters in prank central.  Meanwhile Akemi went back to checking the dvd collection.

"What movie should we watch? The Parent Trap?" she asked. 

"Unless you want Cam to try booby-trapping the house, you better make up your mind on what movie to watch," Yahiko suggested. Immediately, Isaac switched his focus to Akemi.

"We're watching Big Bird in Japan," he replied, not really wanting to give his firstborn child anymore ideas for mischief.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Akemi exclaimed. She plopped down onto the couch, as Isaac took the dvd from Cassy and put it in the dvd player. The kids focused on the tv, as the movies started playing. 

 

_Whittemore-Mahealani household,_

_  
_Ian wanted to make brunch for his dads, so some of the teens showed up to supervise him. The chosen menu was cinnamon buns, breakfast burritos, French Toast, Fruit salad, potato casserole, Ham and Cheese quiche and sausage balls. They had the typical breakfast drinks-milk, coffee and orange juice. There was cream and sugar for the coffee.  The milk came in regular and almond.

"Is the food ready for us to eat?" Ian asked. The group nodded, as they got ready to set the food on the table. Ian put the plates and silverware on the dining room table. The girls poured drinks when the guys portioned the food. After the table was ready, Ian dashed upstairs and skidded to a stop in front of the master bedroom door.

"Daddy! Papa!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. 

"Ian! Where's the fire?" Jackson grumbled as he opened the door, with Danny in tow. Meanwhile the teens were trying to regain their hearing.

"Brunch is ready," Alex groaned.

"My poor ears! They're ringing." Colton moaned. 

"Sorry," Ian pouted. Jackson's heart melted. Danny picked his son up and kissed his cheek. 

"It's okay bubby. Thank you for the brunch," he smiled as Ian snuggled in his chest. 

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy," Ian smiled to Jackson. 

 

_den at Hale Manor,_

_  
_After a delicious dinner, the pack gathered in the den to give the Alpha his gifts. Tommy, Maria and Malachi walked over with a large rectangle box.

"Grandpa, these ises from Daddy, Papa, sissy and I," Tommy said.

"Those are bean bag lounger pillows for the full moon," Malachi explained.

"Happy Daddy's day, Grandpa," Tommy and Maria said. Ian gave personalized photo books to Derek. The triplets, and Kevin handed him coffee mugs that had the words-Grandpa/Dad' on them. Ryan made Derek a picture of the entire pack. He's a really good artist for a toddler. Kieran gave him a gold bracelet with his name and an inscription 'Best Pop Ever.' The teens gave Derek a BQ grilling apron, gift cards to Derek's favorite places, with an IOU chore card. The girl trio gave him a BQ tool, with multiple tool functions. The twins and their younger sisters gifted Derek with figurines of a wolf family complete with cubs. Stiles gave Derek a protection pendant, with a box of poker playing cards. It was a silver dog tag, it twinkled in the daylight. The betas got him a poker set to go with the cards.  

"Awesome, poker!" Evan cheered.

"Vhat that?" James peeked at the game set. His younger sisters looked at the set with interest and curiosity. 

"Dada?" Malia asked.

"It's his favorite game, we played it on our second date." Stiles smiled. Derek's heart warmed as his husband remembered their date. He leaned in to kiss him.

"Happy Father's Day," Stiles whispered.


End file.
